zexions dilemma
by 6cloakedschemer
Summary: demyx gets sad, zexion tries to help him out, lexaeus has a little plot against the cloaked schemer, and these are the things that happen because of that plot, and demyx's sadness.
1. It begins, Revised!

Here is my first fic ever. I hope that it's worth reading.

"what's wrong, Zexion?" Demyx asked for the hundredth, irritating, time that hour, and yes, I do keep count of the amount of times that specific people say certain things, like Axel's, "got it memorized?"'s, and Roxas', "I'M NOT SORA!"'s, and Sora's, "I'M NOT ROXAS!"'s. Back to this story, I swear that he somehow managed to keep at least some part of his heart, my support for this theory is that no one could possibly show this much concern (or could it be affection?) using only memories as a guide… what was he talking about now? "why don't you ever answer me.!?" That is another thing that he is saying to me a lot, guess I should answer him this time, "because you are asking to many questions that I am not obliged to answer." There, that should shut him up for some time… oh great, now he's crying, what should I do to comfort, wait why am I wanting to comfort him? He's annoying, and doesn't know how to shut-up! What makes me feel, no, not that, I can't feel anything without a heart, can I? I wouldn't be able to know without checking the lexicon… why can't he stop blubbering! Oh great now he's on my lap… what is he trying to do, get me even more annoyed? now he's crying on my coat. Oh well, I needed a new one anyway, it's just grey now, hmmm, I wonder if Vexen has something in his lab that could help him? I should check, just have to port out of here with an illusion left behind so that he doesn't notice anything different.

Now that I'm here… where did he put his potions? Ah! There they are now which one is it that would work best..? happy spray? No he uses that to take care of his, uh, well, _urges _(A/N hope you know what I mean….), that should work, so definitely not for him, knowing him, he's never even had one of those urges before. Oh well, hmmm… oh great, now _he's_ in here, now I have to explain myself. "Demyx has turned on the water works again..." I said to his then un-asked question, "_again?_" his reply, mine, "_nooo, _he just invented a new move that makes his eyes overflow with salty water." I love sarcasm. He was saying something again.

"..en take this, it'll…" I started to ignore him then, he's monologing again about his _great and marvelous potion_, which was probably just an adaptation of his last _great and marvelous potion_, I swear, he monologues even more after every one of his _marvelous_ inventions, "thank you and I shall be taking that now." I told him and tried to grab it from his hands, but he pulled it up at the last second, using my miserably low stature against his insane height, "not until I at least tell you it's warnings first, it causes…" I once again stopped paying attention to him as he started to monologue all of the possible side-effects. "and that should be all of them," he finally, _almost_ finished up, "except for one thing that has so little a chance of happening that it isn't worth mentioning, but! Should it happen, it will take about a day to take effect." Wait. what? That's odd, he never leaves any possibilities un-told, no matter how little a chance it had happening, he's plotting something, I just know he is, oh well, if it'll work, who cares… whatever will get the nocturn to stop _crying._ "thank you, can I go now?" "m-hm" was his reply, already fiddling with his heaters and beakers, and who-knows-what-else.

I ported back to where my illusion had been for a while. "Demyx? would you like some coffee?" I asked him. "muhh?" it turns out he had cried himself to sleep. Again. He seems to have stopped for a while. But he started crying as soon as he looked at me again. "w-why d-don't-t you sniff sniff l-like m-meeeeeeeee!" ooooooh dear, now he's even worse, "if you let me get up, I could get you something to drink, would you like that?" "sniff maybe…" oh, so now he's sulking. At least he decided to sit up, looking like some sort of kicked puppy. I got up and got him a very ironic cup of coffee, the mug had an ontemontepia-ic sun on it, I only drank, and served, iced coffee, it was laced with the potion of whatever _he _had called it. I gave it to the annoying sitar-ist , and he thankfully drank it like it was some sort of elixir of life, which it was, for me at least, he was starting to give me another headache, I _detest_ those things. And he calmed down almost immediately, "thanks Zexion, I think I'll go back to my room and write a song!" He left me with an empty coffee mug, and a still wet coat, oh well, time for me to go back to my room and get a new one.

T.B.C.

…I hope that it's enjoyable…

And, I will not just have this be a one-shot. It shall continue! Even if no-one likes it.--

As a last note, this is all his thoughts that are written down automatically in the lexicon, and it is completely unavoidable for Zexion to have this happen, however since he is the only person who can read and understand it, he doesn't have to worry about anyone knowing why or how he does things, the lexicon also can, and does, hold the contents of any book that has ever existed. That is how he can know just about everything there is to know,

P.S. that includes diaries and journals, so WATCH OUT about what you put into them!


	2. into the lexicon

So hopefully this will be a better chapter then the last one… --, I hope that I won't make it a block of words like last time

So hopefully this will be a better chapter then the last one… --, I hope that I won't make it a block of words like last time. So, here is the next chapter!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

How do I manage to get myself roped in by that annoying undine! Aaaaagh! All I ever wanted to do was read Wuthering Heights! But no, he somehow manages to get me to help him practice his water control.

God that sitar is so annoying! Why couldn't he choose a weapon that was a little **QUIETER**!!

Oh well, at least he won't start crying again, but still, illusions can only do so much! At least he's making me use them in different ways, most of the time I would just give him Axel's to destroy, I hate that pyro!

But now he's making me give him Larxene's, and for some reason, a lot of them have to be the superior, over half of them so far, I haven't seen the superior fight to much, so I can't give him a complete one, oh well, he doesn't look sad at all, in fact, he almost seems, angry? No, that's impossible, we don't have hearts, so we couldn't possibly be angry, or sad, but Demyx does seem to be quite different from the rest, I mean, he… did he just hit me with water?! I swear, he needs to be more careful with that sitar of his, next time he hits me, I'll summon my lexicon and trap him in my realm! Then maybe I can actually get somewhere with my book.

Oh well, at least he isn't- geeeeeehhhhh! That's it! **Lexicon, come and drag this imbecile into your realm of pure knowledge! **Well now he's in the lexicon, I should make sure he doesn't go crazy in there, I have no wish to have superior after me for the death of a member… **Lexicon, I command you to take me into thy realm!**

Now that I am here, I should give him a better place to train, hmmmmm, ah! I'll give him a field in which he can summon what he wishes to fight himself, no danger so long as I don't let him wander the pages, while he's there, I'll explore the library that is the lexicon's true realm. Maybe I can find some information on hearts…

several hours later

A\N: ok, I don't feel like writing his studying time, so what, he's not finding anything useful!

Oh well, no information on hearts, but I did find a book that was writing my thoughts down, when I thought them. I wonder if I could find the superior's?

Not that it matters at this point. But it is a good thing to be able to have a journal that you needn't write in, I think I should hide this somewhere that I could find it easily. I'll leave it in the chair that I always use, maybe I should go check on Demyx..? why not.

Well now this is odd, why is there a dog in the meadow? That's chasing a chipmunk, and is in turn chased by chipmunks? Strange, where is Demyx? Is he talking to… a Spanish teenager? "Demyx?" I call to him. He's now looking at me, "what's up zexy?" Zexy? Why does he call me that? "Who is this, and why is he in the lexicon?" I ask him, now standing next to where he's sitting, "Oh this is Alex! He's a wizard!"

"a wizard, huh? Like Merlin?" I ask Alex.

"yes, I am a wizard, although I have no idea who Merlin is, as for how I got here, my dog brought me! He told me that when I went to Europe, he wanted to get to me, but instead of finding me, he found a darkness that he could change and mold into what he wanted, this meadow with the chipmunks is what he wanted, so that's how this is here,"

As soon as he started to speak, I knew that Demyx and I had intruded into another book, a book that someone was reading! "Demyx, we have to go now!"

"ah Zexy, but why?", he asked me, "because we have intruded onto another world, and are changing it as we are not meant to be here."

I grabbed his arm, **Lexicon, our time here is over! Take us back to the realm where sound rules! **Good now we're back, I should have known to take Demyx back a long time ago. Oh well, hopefully there won't be any bad things that will happen to that book.

"Demyx, what do you wish to do now?" why am I asking him this, I should let him just go to his room, and leave me alone for a few days.

"can we go to some world that is all water?" he asks me, "which one? There's a lot of them… most of them are rather small." Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound. "how about atlantica?" wait, why would he want to go there, it always made him feel phantom sadness, with all the music etc. "why? You used to hate to have to go there, you almost always asked me to switch assignments with me when it involved that world, besides, I hate my form there."

"I wanna go to atlantica!" he almost sounds like he's going to start blubbering again, has that potion already worn off? "fine, fine, Demyx, just don't cry, and help me when we get there, you know I'm slow when I'm in that world." He cheered up immediately.

"okay Zexy!" good, disaster averted!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, I know that I said I would finish this in two chapters, but I feel like dragging it out.

And, as always, I don't own any part of any of the kingdom hearts games, if I did, Zexion would be the main character, not that damn Sora!

And If anyone actually knows the book that I had Demyx in, then good for you, and gum goes to you! And if I got the wizards name wrong, then I'm sorry… I don't own the book, and I haven't read it for a long time.

Anyway, please R&R, and I will try to get this finished up in a few more chaps., and just to let you know, I am not planning this story at all, but it will end with a little bit of shounan ai goodness!


	3. the beginning of the hunt

Warnings: just the standard, light yaoi (possibly), if you don't like it then don't read it.

Ownings: none, just this relatively bland story, my thoughts (sometimes), and the laptop I use to write these really bad stories, and I don't get any money (except from the laptop, I rent occasionally)

Enjoy the lameness that is me writing a zemyx in atlantica!

As soon as we got to atlantica, courtesy of a Demyx portal, I immediately felt the magic of the world affecting me, my body shrunk extremely, until I was about ten inches tall, my arms and legs shrinking as well as turning into periwinkle "arms" and my face moving to the center of my bodies front, in case you haven't figured it out yet, I was a starfish.

… I hate starfish…

Anyway, Demyx was changing as well, only he stayed half-human, just like the rest of the organization (aside from Larxene, who was an electric eel, don't ask…) with a deep sapphire tail, which I immediately latched onto, since I was completely unable to swim, damn water-world,

Aside from that really annoying fact, I was completely fine, no. really! "Okay, Demyx, what did you want to do here…? Demyx?!" the reason for this exclamation was his shaking shoulders, gah! Why am I caring so much for him!?

"just kidding zexy!!" he yelled at me as he turned around, so the potion hasn't worn off yet, good, this gives me time to figure out what vexen had meant when he said that there was a side-effect that he wouldn't tell me about… he's continuing still

"-ought that we could maybe go and look for pearls here… I was thinking that it would be cool to have some to decorate my room with!"

I swear that he is too happy, he has to be some sort of bipolar, the superior (mansex, ha ha!) says that we don't have hearts, but it's quite possible that we are the exact opposites, due to our name (the no**bodies**, not the **heart**less.) we could just be a heart with no body… hmmm, I'll have to research that some more later, anyway he's still blabbing on? How does he breathe?

"..exy? zexy? earth to zexy! Come in zexy!" he was waving at me frantically, I wonder how long he was doing that?

"what!? What is it that you could possibly want from me? I am here with you! Isn't that enough!? I can't do anything to help you here, what do you expect me to do?!" oops, bad idea, he's tearing up (I think) again.

"Sorry Demy, I just hate being here, being practically useless in this form." Whew, at least he stopped when I said that, I wonder what that potion was exactly? Damn that vexen, what is he (dare I say it, since it's my title?) scheming? What should I do as revenge, in most cases, revenge is best served cold, but he, being the chilly academic, would hate it if it was served scalding hot, hmmm, why must he constantly speak, that undine just, just, gets me somehow, both my non-existent (supposedly) heart, and my attention, no matter what!, wait did I just say that he has my heart? No, that can't be true! Bad mind, bad mind! No, I do not love him! I can't possibly love him, dammit!

Meh heh heh! I do so love torturing my poor little zexy! If any of you were wondering why I update so little, it's mostly because I lack the inspiration to actually be able to finish anything (including my poetry) and my lack of reviews! Please! I know this is stereotypical but still! I need reviews if you want me to write more often!

And as to the reason why only Zexion and Larxene are the only members that get turned into full-on sea life is because I thought that I needed a reason for him to hate Atlantica (aside from the whole singing world thing).

Larxene because she is extremely animalistic, and she could both bite, and generate a lot more electricity than a normal elec. Eel, she could also swim, unlike poor Zexion, who can crawl on the sea floor at about 5' an hour, needless to say that xemnass (yes, he does bottom with saix, sorry to all readers that I have scarred for life with that.) only assigns him an atlantica mission is he's feeling particularly marluxia-ish (sadist to all who don't understand what I meant)

And yes! I will repeat, please rate and review!

And yes! I will be redundant, please rate and review!

P.S. I know it's short, I'm kinda rushed because of my sudden inspiration to write thanks to what about today, and to mousikos, for staying with me, and helping me to figure things out that are my bad writing skills... v.v, and thanks to all those who actually read my garbage.

P.P.S. I don't like those who just look at my writing, just a short hello is all that I need (in the form of a review, preferably) and maybe a little thing called a favorite! Please?

more will be given next time. thank you!


End file.
